Type Ideal
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: {EvilFoodSnow2 Ganti penname xD} Drabble HaeHyuk Couple. NO SUMMARY! Just Read it if you wanna Tapi, tolong berikan review :D


**Type Ideal**

**By ©Chocoffee**

**A HaeHyuk Drabble**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, School life**

**Rated : T**

**Warn : BL, Typo(s), Ide Pasaran, OOC, DLDR. Ide berasal dari mimpi._.**

**Words : 1, 313**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang OSIS─tepatnya gedung─_Shapphire Blue_ _Highschool_. Pemuda dengan wajah cenderung manis itu terlihat cukup gugup, terlihat dari tingkahnya yang sedaritadi menunduk, sesekali mendongak untuk mencari tahu dimana letak ruangan yang ditujunya. Cukup sulit sebenarnya, mengingat luas sekolah ini yang jauh dari kata normal.

Terlalu... fantastis!

Hyukjae menggerutu dalam hati, diam-diam merutuki Kim _seosaengnim _yang dengan santainya menyuruh pemuda itu untuk mencari ruang Osis sendirian di hari pertama sekolahnya. Bukan masalah besar jika sekolah ini termasuk sekolah pada umumnya, tapi masalahnya luas sekolah ini bisa mencapai lebih dari 4 hektar! Bagaimana kalau ia malah tersesat? Kan tidak lucu!

Memang, sekolah ini memiliki regulasi tersendiri. Murid baru yang masuk ke sekolah bukan pada semester awal, akan mendapatkan bimbingan tersendiri dari salah satu Osis yang merangkap menjadi _tour guide_nya selama satu bulan terhitung dari hari pertamanya menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini. Dengan begitu, diharapkan murid baru tidak akan kebingungan dengan sistem pembelajaran di sekolah dan tidak akan mendapatkan masalah kecil seperti _tersesat _di lingkungan sekolah.

Bukan hal lucu kalau kau malah tersesat di sekolahmu sendiri kan?

_Shappire Blue Highschool _memang termasuk jajaran sekolah terelit di Korea Selatan. Dengan fasilitas sekolah terlengkap dan termasuk sekolah terluas, tidak heran jika sekolah ini menggaet peringkat pertama sekolah paling diminati di Korea selatan. Apalagi dengan siswanya yang tergolong orang-orang golongan atas dan juga memiliki otak yang brilian, semakin membuat pamor _Shappire Blue Highschool _meroket naik.

Dan Hyukjae adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

Dengan langkah gamang, pemuda kelahiran april itu menyeret kakinya ke arah gedung lumayan besar di sudut lapangan. Kim _seosaengnim _mengatakan bahwa disana biasanya para OSIS mengumpulkan diri untuk membahas apapun tentang sekolah. Dan disana juga ia bisa mencari _tour guide_nya selama sebulan untuk mencari tahu tentang sekolah ini.

Hah, setidaknya ia cukup beruntung tidak tersesat saat ini. Padahal seharusnya Kim _seosaengnim _sendiri yang mengantarkannya langsung ke ruang Osis, bukannya menyuruhnya untuk mencari sendiri!

Tangan Hyukjae terlihat bergetar saat meraih ganggang pintu, sebelum akhirnya mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga lalu melongok kedalam untuk mencari tahu siapa saja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang─sekitar 7 orang, jika Hyukjae tidak salah lihat─di dalam sana. Dengan seragam biru _shappire_─seperti miliknya─dengan ukiran lambang bunga mawar di lengan kiri. Itulah tanda pembeda untuk siswa biasa dan siswa dengan pangkat Osis seperti mereka.

"_Nuguseyo?_" Salah satu dari orang-orang itu menyapanya dengan suara lembut. Senyum malaikatnya terkembang sempurna, menunjukan bahwa ia termasuk orang ramah. Ah, dengan lambang bunga mawar berpita emas itu, Hyukjae yakin ia adalah ketua Osis di sekolah ini.

"Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Aku murid baru di sekolah ini." Kata Hyukjae, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan kikuk.

"Ah, jadi kau murid tahun pertama yang masuk di pertengahan semester awal ini?"

"_Ye, sunbae_."

Si ketua Osis tersenyum lebar. "Ah, tepat waktu sekali kalau begitu. Namaku Park Jung-Soo, tapi panggil saja Leeteuk. Aku ketua Osis di sekolah ini, kalau-kalau kau belum tahu,"

"_Ye, sunbae_. Aku sudah tahu dari _badge_." Sahut Hyukjae, kembali tersenyum sopan.

Leeteuk tertawa. "Tidak usah seformal itu denganku. Dan untuk pembimbingmu, aku sudah mempersiapkan tiga orang yang bisa menemanimu selama sebulan penuh disini. Kau tentu sudah tahu dengan regulasi murid baru di sekolah ini, kan? Kami mewajibkan siswa pindahan untuk menggunakan pembimbing selama sebulan, terhitung dari awal ia masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan siswa itu sendiri bisa memilih siapa pembimbing yang disukainya, tapi tetap dengan pemilihan awal dari pihak Osis. Kau paham?"

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti, terlalu gugup untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pilih pembimbing untukmu." Leeteuk kembali tersenyum, mengajak Hyukjae menuju ke arah tiga rekannya yang lain. Terlihat sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di meja mereka, walaupun yang berambut ikal terlihat lebih peduli dengan PSPnya.

"Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae!" Leeteuk mengucapkan nama ketiganya dengan cepat, cukup membuat ketiganya tersentak kaget dan mendongak malas─kecuali yang berambut brunette. Ia masih sibuk menunduk, entah mengerjakan apa.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, _hyung_?" tanya pemuda dengan senyum dimplenya yang menawan.

"_Hyung_, kau mau membuatku jantungan?" dengus si ikal, ikut menimpali dengan tidak sopannya. Hyukjae bahkan sampai meringis, sedikit heran kenapa orang seperti itu bisa masuk kedalam daftar pembimbingnya.

"Salah satu dari kalian yang mendapat giliran menjadi pembimbing untuk murid baru kali ini." Jelas Leeteuk santai. "Jadi, sekarang berdiri agar aku bisa memperkenalkan kalian." Lanjutnya, lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Ck, kenapa sekarang harus giliranku?" dengus si ikal tidak terima. Sepertinya ia benar-benar malas untuk mengurus hal ini, dan cukup beruntung karena Hyukjae juga tidak mau berurusan dengannya. Melihat pemuda itu saja sudah cukup membuat Hyukjae merinding, apalagi dengan seringaian setannya itu.

"Ayo, Donghae_~ya_." Siwon─si pemilik dimple─juga segera beranjak, mencolek lengan teman disampingnya agar ikut berdiri.

Pemuda berambut _brunette _itu berdecak sebal, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dan berdiri disamping Siwon. "Ck, _arra, _Siwon_~ah_."

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru yang akan mendapatkan bimbingan kalian terlebih dahulu." Leeteuk menarik Hyukjae mendekat, membuat ketiga orang itu mau tidak mau memfokuskan atensinya pada sosok pemuda manis dengan rambut coklat emasnya yang mengagumkan. "Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Siswa kelas X 3."

"_Bangapseumnida._" Hyukjae tersenyum kikuk, dibalas dengan senyuman sopan dari ketiganya. Mata pemuda manis itu memperhatikan satu persatu calon pembimbingnya, berusaha menilai dengan cepat. Tepat ketika matanya menatap wajah pemuda dengan rambut _brunette _itu, mendadak saja tubuhnya membeku. Terpesona begitu saja.

"Dan, Hyukjae _ssi_, aku akan mulai memperkenalkan tiga orang di depanmu ini." Leeteuk kini beralih pada Hyukjae, membuat pemuda manis itu mengerjap dan cepat-cepat mengangguk, lalu kembali memperhatikan pemuda berambut _brunette _itu diam-diam.

"Yang paling pertama, pemuda berambut ikal itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Siswa kelas XI 1. Ia termasuk Osis bagian seksi acara, mengurus segala sesuatu tentang acara formal baik informal di sekolah ini. Sifatnya jahil, berlidah tajam, mungkin cukup tegas, dan emosional. Yang disampingnya bernama Choi Siwon. Siswa kelas X1 3. Ia termasuk Osis dalam bidang human. Biasa mengurus hubungan dengan sekolah lain. Sifatnya _charming_, baik, sopan, walaupun sedikit tuli. Dan yang terakhir, namanya Lee Donghae. Siswal kelas XI 1, sekelas dengan Kyuhyun. Termasuk Osis bidang kedisiplinan. Mengurus segala bentuk kedisiplinan di sekolah. Sifatnya tegas, baik, dingin, playboy dan kadang bisa berubah menjadi sangat chilidis sewaktu-waktu. Baiklah, itu saja yang bisa kukatakan tentang mereka. Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Hyukjae _ssi_?" Leeteuk mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya, tidak memperdulikan ketiga rekan Osisnya itu yang tidak terima dengan penjelasan milik Leeteuk.

Enak saja, kenapa yang jelek-jelek juga ikut disebutkan? Ketua Osisnya itu berniat menjatuhkan pamor mereka ya?

Lain dengan tiga orang itu, lain juga dengan Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu masih saja terus menatapi Donghae. Penjelasan Leeteuk tadi malah terdengar seperti penjelasan orang tua yang berniat menjodohkan anaknya─dalam hal ini ia sendiri─ditelinga Hyukjae.

Dan entah memang otaknya sedang eror atau apa, mulutnya langsung terbuka, menjawabnya tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu. "Aku pilih Donghae _sunbae _untuk menjadi kekasihku."

"_Mworago?!_"

Hyukjae segera tersadar. Wajahnya yang berubah menjadi merah padam segera ditundukan dengan cepat, terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah syok keempat orang yang berdiri didepannya itu. "Ma-maksudku menjadi pembimbingku," ralatnya lirih.

_'__Astaga, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku sekarang?' _batin Hyukjae panik. Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin tenggelam di tengah lautan saja -_-

Donghae adalah orang yang pertama sadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Sebuah senyuman manis langsung tercetak diwajahnya yang tampan. "Baiklah, aku setuju untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Itu pernyataan perasaan, kan, _baby_?" ucapnya tenang. Dengan segera merangkul bahu Hyukjae dan mengajak pemuda manis itu keluar. Mengacuhkan bagaimana wajah melongo _babo _pemuda manis itu, yang malah terkesan sangat imut di matanya.

"_Hyung_, aku lakukan tugasku mulai sekarang ya? Sekalian kencan!" serunya tanpa dosa, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu gedung.

"Astaga, yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Leeteuk, masih dalam mode syok.

"Sepertinya Donghae _hyung _benar-benar serius sekarang. Biasanya jika dia menerima permintaan berpacaran _yeoja _atau _namja _manis lain tanpa senyum akan berakhir main-main, dan tadi? Bukannya dia tersenyum manis?" timpal Kyuhyun, sama syoknya.

"Yeah, Donghae benar-benar tak tertebak." Tambah Siwon, membuat senyum geli langsung tercetak diwajah ketiganya.

**FIN**

Ta juga gak tau ini termasuk drabble atau apa._. Pokoknya Ta mimpiin ide ini, dengan HaeHyuk jadi pemainnya. Dan Ta langsung bikini FFnya xD Semoga bagus ya? Mohon timbale balik buat Ta juga~ Ta bikinnya Cuma semaleman, tolong hargain dengan kasi Review ^^ Maaf kalau ada typo...

Terimakasih :D


End file.
